All I want to do is make love to you
by Mother Eeyore
Summary: Buffy is in need of a baby to save her marriage. Spike just walk in on his wife with a another man. Will they save each other or is this just a bad idea?
1. Default Chapter

All I want to do is make love to you  
  
Summary: Buffy is a women in a marriage that is in trouble. When Buffy meets Spike how will her life change? Based on the song by Heart with the same name.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy's point of view Buffy was driving home; it seemed she always found longer ways to get home every night. Buffy hated the fights she would go home to every night with Angel, they were always the same. Angel feels less of a man for not being able to get her pregnant. They fight about different solutions to their infertility. He says if it's not his sperm that does the job then no other man sperm is going to impregnate his wife. He feels like he doesn't want to adopt a stranger's child. Buffy just wants a child. She thinks if she could only find someone to get her pregnant then maybe she could pass the child off as his and he would feel more like a man. Then they would stop fighting about stupid stuff and go on with their life.  
  
As she drives down the road there stood a man in a black duster in the rain by a broken down motorcycle. She pulls over to offer him a ride so he can use a payphone up the road. He gets in thanking her for stopping and they started talking. Buffy finds herself very attracted to him; his smile is sexy to her. He has a smooth voice that melts her cold heart with just a word; he has a British accent which is just one of his sexual characteristics. He is so wet that his clothes are formed to his body, leaving a well define chest and abs so she doesn't have to leave anything to the imagination. She thinks that he would feel great under her touch. She question herself could this be the one to give what she so desperately want.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Spike point of view  
  
Spike is driving down a road in bum ***** Egypt, when his cycle just stops. He pulls over on this deserted road as it starts to pour down rain. It has been dizzying for awhile put he had no choice driving in it. He still can't believe that he walked in on Dru with a man that she worked for in his own bed. To make things worse she throws him out when he ask about what going on. He leaves with out his wallet or anything else because he was so mad he couldn't stand being in that house one more second so he just grabs his keys. He decides to take the bike so he can hopefully out run the vision of his beloved Dru with another man. His mind isn't on driving but on his marriage and was it stood now. He loves his princess more then life itself, he would die for her. In realization he did almost die for her when they got cornered in that alley so many years ago. They have been together for more then 10 years. How could she do this to him? He was a good husband; he gave her everything she ever wanted. All he sees though his tears is her face and the memory of their past. So when his bike stalls he is in some way relieved so he could mourn with out killing himself on the road.  
  
As he is trying to see what is wrong with the bike he see headlights coming towards him. He goes out in the street trying to get the car to stop. When the car slows and pulls over, him walks to the passenger side window.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Buffy ask as the window goes down.  
  
"Yeah my motorcycle broke down, can you take me to a phone please." Spike said as he enters the car. They spoke of many things but not of their personal lives.  
  
Up the road is a diner with a motel connected to it for truckers to sleep while on the road. After they got to the diner Buffy went to get a room for him because he decided not to return home that night. He tells her thanks for all she has done for him. He was surprised when she invited him for coffee in the diner. He tells her he will meet her there in 10 minutes. He changes his shirt and puts one on that she brought for him in the lobby. As he is making sure the door is locked, he starts to walk to the diner. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Spike pulls back and looks Buffy in the eye. "Did you hear me pet?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't care I just want to be close to you for tonight. Can we do that?" Buffy says as her heart is about to explode. She is finally ok with her decision.  
  
"I think I can do that. How about we go to that room you got me, what do you say." Spike takes her hand and starts to walk to his room. As they approach the room Buffy turns around and says "I'm married to but for one night can we be two people who want some warmth from each other?"  
  
He leans in and touches her lips with his whispering "anything you want luv." They both walk to the room, and as they enter Buffy says "no names just feelings tonight, you can handle that can't you."  
  
"Yea luv I can go for that idea. Just some comfort sex, perfect." Spike says sadly. He had hoped they could be friends because he really liked talking to her.  
  
Buffy's point view  
  
Buffy walked to the bed thinking not to give in to her heart. If there was such a thing as love at first sight she was there. As she slowly took his hand she spoke the hardest words she could to say to take the sting away. She was doing this to save her marriage but deep down she knew it was over. She pushed that thought back and took his hand leading him to the bed.  
  
"Make love to me tonight make us forget that there is life beyond that door," as she points to the door. She lays down taking his hand and placing it on her heart.  
  
"Luv, are you sure you want to do this? I don't know your story but I trust that you do know what is about to happen." Spike says trying to give her an out. Buffy just pulls him down to the bed and reaches up to kiss him. When they kiss she feels like she has just touched a live wire. She pulls back and slides her hand down his chest. Pulling his shirt over his head she now knows that this is what she wants. Spike reaches for her and as they kiss his hands introduces themselves to her body. They pull their own clothes off and when Buffy looks at him she is in shocked, Angel was not that big not at all not even close. He slowly caresses her and before she can think he is at her opening, she looks him in the eye as he pushes into her. He lets her get her wits before moving.  
  
"You're so bloody tight. Oh bloody hell this is heaven." He says as a whisper. Buffy feels like she is stretching in so many new ways. His words spoken so soft and tender pushes her over the edge.  
  
"Oh, my God, don't stop please take me to the top again. Come with me lover, YES, YES oh that feels so good." She screams as another organism starts.  
  
When he has felt his release, he falls down besides her grasping for air. When she kisses his chest to leave him there, he takes her hand and says "Where you going? We just have begun to forget the pain."  
  
"I thought you would want me to leave now."  
  
"This is the first time you have had a one night stand, I had a few. I don't want this to be one of them." He says with tears in his eyes. She stays and they helped each other to forget all night and most of the next day.  
  
Spike point of view  
  
As they walk Spike thinks that he hopes Dru finds out about tonight so he for once can let her feel the pain. Buffy turns and says something he agrees to whatever she says. The next thing he remembers is a pain in his chest from the words that she just said. Buffy walks to the bed and he follows, then she places his hand on her heart. Her heart is going a mile a minute. He looked her in the eyes and fell hopeless in love. He hopes to postpone her leaving until he could sweep her off feet. She took his shirt off and he felt a strange tingle down his back. Spike took off the rest of his clothes trying to look at her the whole time. As he leans over her and kissed her she willing open her thighs so he can climb over her to the treasure she was willing giving him. As he slides into, her he can feel that she never been with a bloke his size, he waits for her to get the feel before he starts.  
  
"You're' so bloody tight. Oh bloody hell this is heaven." He says, he thinks now she was the one to match him. He had once heard that there was one who fit you like a bloody puzzle, it so she is it.  
  
Spike closed his eyes to get a moment of rest when he felt her kiss. He reaches for her and said the first thing he thought. "Where are you going? We just have begun to forget the pain."  
  
She tells him that she thought this is how it worked. "This is your first time to have a one night stand, I had a few. I don't want this to be one of them." He says as tears come to his eyes. (God I a ponce she will leave for sure now.) He thinks to himself. He is surprised when she kisses him. The things he did to her would make Superman tired. He fell to sleep with her in his arms, and for once he was truly happy. His last thought was to ask her name when he woke up. 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter jumps a lot but kept reading and it will all be clear so. Please R&R  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Buffy quietly found her clothes and went into the rest room, she cried into a towel so it would not wake Spike. She dressed quickly after drying her tears. Buffy opened the bathroom door making sure to turn the light off before opening the door. She went to the table and got a pen out of her purse and used the hotel stationary to write a note for her mystery lover. After writing it she places it on the pillow beside him, quietly leaving the room.  
  
She got in the car and drove home to dress and get ready for work.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Two hours later  
  
"Buffy your home, when did you get in I was getting worried?" Angel asks as he walks into their bedroom. They walk to the kitchen to breakfast while Buffy is trying to come with a lie.  
  
"I came in late so I slept in the guest room so I didn't wake you" Buffy lies. She keeps her head down and her eyes on her toast so she doesn't have to look him in the eye. Her guilt is less then she thought it should be which made her guiltier for not feeling guilt. As she leaves for work, back at the hotel Spike is waking to an empty bed. He sits up and sees a note on her pillow, not her. He opens it and reads it out loud. It says:  
  
I am the flower You are the seed We walked in the garden We planted a tree Don't try to find me Please don't you dare Just live in my memory You will always be there  
  
He falls back on the bed and cries all the tears he had been holding back. Spike stands up and tries to get his bearings. After awhile he leaves the hotel and catches a ride with a trucker going the way by his bike. Once he got back to the bike he pulls his cell phone out and calls his friend Xander Harris, he is a mechanic so he comes and gets the bike and Spike and takes them back to his garage.  
  
"Hey man, are you all right?" Xander asks. Spike just looks at his friend, then walking to the office that was Xander's. Spike leans his head on to the desk, after he calls a lawyer to start divorce proceedings. He wants out of the mistake of a marriage that he has gotten into. He always knew that Dru was cheating but just didn't want admit it to himself. He will feel some what better after he has started his new life without Dru.  
  
He can't go a day with out remembering his night with secret lover. Where is she at and what is happening with her? He knew she felt something because he saw it her eyes while they made love.  
  
Spike walked out of the front doors of the court house after his divorce is final. He feels alive for the first time since being in the arms of her. Spike made a promise to himself that he would find that girl no matter what she asked. He would begin with the hotel and the highway they were on.  
  
Buffy has woke up everyday for last two weeks with symptoms of the stomach flu. She hasn't been able to work for two weeks and is finally going to the doctor today. She hates doctors because of all the test she had gone thru trying to have a child with Angel.  
  
Buffy walks out of the doctor's office three hours after going in, she is pregnant. She can't believe it she's pregnant, wait she hasn't had sex with Angel for two months because he has been on a job out of state. He works for a law firm and travels a lot since they began fighting all the time so he could get away from all the yelling. How was she going to tell him? Then she remembers the baby father and the night they spend. She makes a decision that changes her life for good. She is going to get a divorce for Angel and have the baby by herself. After leaving the doctor office she went to an associate of Angels' Willow Rosenberg. She was a friend and she trusted that she would get her a fair and clean divorce.  
  
William is walking thru the front doors after his court hearing as a very pregnant Buffy leaves with Willow thru the back entrance of the courthouse. They both don't realize that the other is in the same place again. Buffy being 8 months pregnant is hyper-sensitive to all the little stresses that she encounters. Angel was crushed when he found out what she had done. The divorce papers being field on the day she found she was pregnant by another man was just the kick in the head he needed. Buffy knew that she had done the right thing when she asked Angel for a quick divorce. She knew that if she had the baby while still married the court would make Angel pay support for another mans baby.  
  
William was happy to be free of Dru she made the divorce hard a messy one. The night he moved out she begged him to stay, like that is gong to happen. He had her served and evicted at the same time. It was his house before her and when she signed to contract she knew he got to keep all assets he had before the marriage and she only got 10% of the money and property that was made or they got together. He walked away clear and free no spouse support or lose of any property after the judge found out that Dru was cheating on him since the first year of their marriage. Now all he had to do is find that mystery woman. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
Buffy is sitting in her lounge chair when she hears the door bell. When she gets to the door she finds her best friend Willow with a man standing behind her.  
  
"Hello Willow what brings you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you; also I wanted to introduce Xander. I went to school with him, and then we lost touch. We ran into each other at the court house when you were there for your divorce." Willow says as she and Xander come into the house and sit on the couch. Buffy goes to the kitchen to make tea for them all.  
  
"So how does it feel to be single again?" Willow asks Buffy.  
  
"It's a little scary knowing that I will be a single parent and no one to talk to when the baby is sleeping, but it feel great to be rid of Angel." Buffy says first in a quiet voice but ends in a proud one.  
  
"So tell me how you two ran into each other again."  
  
Xander starts first "I went to support my friend who was getting his finalized papers of his divorce. When I came out of the door to get in my car there she stood by the wall talking to you so I waited till you left to approach her."  
  
"I was so surprised. We hadn't seen each other since high school 6 years ago. He asked me out and of course I said yes, so that l gets us here and now." Willow says looking Xander in the eye the whole time she speaks. She was so in love with him when they dated but school and her family made them drift apart, but now like fate they are together and happy. Willow just wishes Buffy could be happy. The baby is helping but she still sees sadness in Buffy's eyes. She came to try and get the fathers name so she could find him for Buffy, but of course Buffy is being her normal self and fights the idea that the father has a right to know.  
  
"Buffy if the father was told then maybe you would have some help when the time comes to have the baby."  
  
"I don't know his name. Didn't ask and he didn't offer it. I didn't tell him my name so that was perfect for us." Buffy is so tired of telling Willow that she doesn't know the father and that it's the truth. Buffy and her friends leave to go out to eat and catch a movie. When they return Buffy thanks them and goes into the house. She is so tired lately, and the baby keeps her up all night dancing on her kidneys.  
  
Two days after Willows visit  
  
Buffy wakes up with a bad backache, as she sits up the pain gets worst. Getting out of bed and going into the living room on her way to the kitchen, Buffy doubles over in pain. When she is able to stand up right again she takes a deep breath and tries to go on but the pain hit her again then she feels wet liquid pouring down her legs. Trying not to panic she reaches for the phone, then she panics.  
  
"911 may I help you?"  
  
"Please I think I am in labor there is no one around and I think I just peed on my self. Help I think I dieing, the pain. Oh God" Buffy yells at the phone doubling over.  
  
"Help is on the way. What's your address?"  
  
"4711 N. Main is my address. Please hurry." Buffy yells. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Buffy changes her clothes before the ambulance gets to her house. Grabbing her already packed bag she puts it down by the door. Buffy hears the sirens and thanks god that it's there so quick. She hears a knock on the door, she goes to open when a pain hits her and all she can do is turn the knob.  
  
"Miss, sit down and tell me what is wrong." The EMS person asks Buffy.  
  
"What does it look like you moron? Uhhhhh, make it stop, please make it stop."  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"I'm maybe 36 or 37 weeks along. I think my water broke, the pains are about 5 minutes apart." The man looks at his partner and turns to Buffy, motioning her to lie on the stretcher. When he has her on it he begins to put an IV in her. While this is happen the other man is taking her blood pressure and other vital signs. Buffy is taken to the hospital.  
  
The nurse on duty preps Buffy for her first of many cervix checks. "Ok now I need you to open your legs wide. I'm going to check and see how far you are." After checking her, the nurse places monitors on Buffy to keep the heart beat in mind and one to tell them how hard her contractions are. The nurse hears something that is not right, for the patient she is seeing before her. Checking the chart again she returns to Buffy room checking one more time for what she hears. After checking Buffy, the nurse returns to the desk and calls the doctor to report her suspicion. The doctor on call is paged and he comes to the ward.  
  
"Buffy we are going to do a sonogram and have a look at the baby. I just want to see how the baby is lying, make sure it is in the right position for birth." The doctor told Buffy. The nurse brought the sonogram machine to Buffy's room. The doctor thanks the nurse for the machine and squeezing cold liquid on Buffy's stomach then smearing it across it. He turned the screen toward him so he could see and were Buffy can't. As he scanned Buffy's stomach the doctor is able to catch the suspicion sound that the nurse told him of. Thinking that Buffy already knew what the sonogram said, the doctor reinsures Buffy that every thing is fine.  
  
"Buffy everything is fine and the baby is in position. So we will watch you and in I say about 12 hours you will be a mom. Ok?" The doctor says to Buffy as he writes orders down for her. The nurses keep a close eye on Buffy's progress, she is dilating quicker then they thought she would. So they call the doctor with the new information.  
  
Buffy hasn't been able up to now to try to reach Willow her coach. "Can I call someone?"  
  
"Sure sweetie, here's the phone make sure to dial 9 to get an outside line."  
  
Buffy calls Willow and her Mom to come up to the hospital. After they come, everyone helps Buffy with her breathing and encourage her to continue.  
  
As Buffy is lying in a hospital bed in labor; Spike is at the bank asking for a business loan. He wants to open a photo studio. Spike is finally following his dream. When he met Dru he was still in school, so when she claimed to be pregnant by him he did the honorable thing, he married her. She always thought he had money but all he had was a small company to develop film; it did well but not great. He never wanted more until he met her, the mystery women. She reminded him of his first passion, photographing people and things. So he will open a photo studio were he could travel around doing wedding and parties. He can take little children's pictures and capture peoples' important moments. He just gave up on finding this woman; she was no where he could find her, and so he will go on without her. He will remember their one night and hold it near to his heart forever.  
  
"Hey, Spike did you get the loan?" Xander asks as Spike walks out of the bank.  
  
"They gave me the money and even going to help find a place to start. The loan officer said that is what this small town needs. He said that he believe in my dream. Aren't that funny?" Spike says as he turns around in circles. He stops in front of Xander and grabs his fore arms squeezing them as he talks to him.  
  
"Ok when do you start looking for places?"  
  
"I have my eye on a small warehouse in the downtown area, over on Cypress- Fairbanks. You know the one I am talking about?"  
  
"Yeah, but that will be a lot of space for you to use. Are you sure you need something that big." Xander is worried that his friend is biting more than he can handle. Spike reinsures him that it is perfect for is wishes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Buffy's labor progressed nicely; she was ready to push in no time. Her Mom and Willow are here to hear what the doctor has to say about her progress. Buffy feels alone and the labor has taken a lot out of her. With the next contraction she starts pushing hard and long. The nurse calls the doctor when the babies is crowning.  
  
"Buffy I need you to push on the next one." The doctor checks her "I see the head." Buffy pushes on command when the doctor says. "Ok I have the head out now. Let me turn the baby to get the shoulders out; after that the baby will come on it's own." The doctor talks Buffy thru the delivery. Willow helps Buffy focus her energy towards the baby's birth.  
  
"Ouch, ouch it's burning." Buffy says loudly. When she see the baby out she purrs out "Oh god let me see. It's a boy!" Buffy screams to the world.  
  
"Buffy now we need to get ready to deliver the other twin." The doctor says without knowing that Buffy didn't know she was having twins.  
  
"What? Another one, no one said two, I can't do this again." Buffy says as she feels the babies head crowning. Buffy's Mother and Willow try to help with the pushing but it had to be all Buffys'. After the second boy was born Buffy's mom and Willow cried at the beauty of the boys. They cooed at them and admired their crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Buffy they are beautiful, what are you naming them?" Willow asks as the babies are wheeled out to the nursery to be clean up and examine and weighed. The boys are in good health and Buffy decide on their names before they returned to her.  
  
"Buffy what are their names?" Joyce asks her daughter.  
  
"William Daniel and Matthew David, I want to name them after a friend from school. I didn't know I was having twins. Now I have to buy another bed, car seat, etc. I hope I can be a good mom that they need." Buffy tells them. She is so scared at the prospect of two babies to take care of. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening.  
  
"Where is Willow today Xander? I thought we had a date to start cleaning the warehouse." Spike asks as they pull down boards and work on the warehouse he got for the studio.  
  
"She had to leave last night, something about a friend being in labor and her being her coach. I haven't heard from her this morning. I hope to see her tonight; she is going to help me make the plans for this place."  
  
"Are they almost ready? I hope this business works, it's important that I open soon so I can pay the loan back." Spike is worried that he has make a mistake buying this place and starting his dream.  
  
"Have you found your mystery woman Spike?" Xander asks so he can change the subject.  
  
"No I think she just upped and disappeared. I go back that way, the way we meet; but I can't find any trace of her." Spike goes to chest and grabs two cold beers. Behind him Willow walks up to them.  
  
"Willow, how did the birth thingy go?" Zander asks her when she sits beside him.  
  
"Great she had two boys. We were all surprised when the second come out, she didn't know she was having identical twins." Willow beams with pride while also grabbing a broom to start sweeping the floor.  
  
"Wow that must have come as a shock. She must be doubly blessed. How does her husband feel about the situation?" Spike asks while going back to work on the warehouse.  
  
"She doesn't have a husband anymore. He left her when she found out she was pregnant. Now that is one S.O.B. I like to get my hands on now that she had the babies. He claimed that he couldn't get her knock-up. Guess he was wrong." Willow says as she sweeps and cleans the place.  
  
"Maybe the babies were not his, maybe she went out and got knock-up." Zander says not knowing that Spike is thinking the same thing but he is thinking of his mystery woman. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Buffy brings home the boys and they fall into a routine. She works and with her mom's help, she continues her life best as she can. Billy and Matt are good babies; but all babies cry a little and some a lot.  
  
"Shh, Billy you are going to wake your brother." Buffy says as she walks into the room picking up the baby. Matt starts to cry too, Buffy just puts them both in the same bed and goes to warm two bottles. As they warm, she goes back to the babies' room. There she changes both boys, then gets the bottle for them. Putting both into their carriers, she starts feeding them both. She has found that this is the easiest way to feed them both at the same time. She talks to them about their father; every night she tells them the story of how they came to be.  
  
In a gentle voice Buffy talks to both of them, "I met you father on the road outside town. His bike was broken and he was all wet and cold. I offered him a ride he was beautiful and I offer him myself for a night. I don't know his name but you two are spitting images of him. As they nursed, she thinks back to the man who stole her heart in one night of love. After they are asleep again, Buffy goes to the phone and calls Willow.  
  
"Hey, how are the boys?' Willow answers Buffy's call. "They're good; I just got them asleep for the night. I hope." Buffy says thru a yawn.  
  
"Willow I need some advice; I got a job offer in Texas. I don't know if I should take it though." Buffy tries to get a second opinion to the question that her boss asked her that day.  
  
"I don't know, does it pay more or is it a promotion?" Willow asks.  
  
"No, it the same job with a small rise, but it so far away from here. What if he is looking for me? I want him to be able to find me if that is what he wants."  
  
"You are talking about the boys' father right? How do you know he is looking for you?" Willow was the only one who knows the whole truth about that night. Buffy is so scared that he will come looking for her like she looks for him that she is scared to leave the area.  
  
"Buffy you need to stop worrying about him and live you life with those boys. Take the job; it will do you good to get out of here." Willow tries to convince Buffy to take the job in Texas.  
  
"I was thinking of taking it, so I could start over in a new town. The only problem is if I can do this alone." Buffy says to Willow. "You know what; I am going to take the job."  
  
Buffy decides to go, and the very next day she says yes to her boss. She must be in Texas in month and she will be. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Five years later  
  
Buffy walks back into the house she left five years before. She looks around and smiles. (It is good to be back) she thinks as Billy runs thru the house trying to lay claim on a room. Matt the more reserve one walks into the house with an eye of concern.  
  
"Mom are we going to live here for long?" Matt asks as he enters the only bedroom that can be his and his brothers.  
  
"Son, there are only two bedrooms in this house, and we are staying here for a long time to come. Now boys go outside and help Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander bring things in." Buffy tells Billy and Matt as she puts her box that she was carrying down. She walks around the house to inspect it for problem that need to be fix.  
  
"Buffy, where do you want me to put these boxes?" Xander calls to Buffy.  
  
"They are marked with the room that they belong in. Put them in the room and just make sure they all can fit." Buffy helps Willow and Xander bring in boxes from the moving truck.  
  
After the truck was unloaded and the kids were asleep, the grown ups could finally talk. "Buffy it is so good to see you back here. Is this the last move for you?" asks Xander as he watches his friend unload boxes and put things were they belong.  
  
"All I know is now that the boys are starting school I want them here. I might have to move to a bigger place in the near future; but this is where I wanted to raise my boys." Buffy answers him.  
  
"So you got a promotion or what?" Willow says. "No and yes, I got a promotion but I did not get a big rise to move back here. When the job opened up I took it right up before anyone else could take it."  
  
"So you called Angel yet to tell him you are back?"  
  
"Yeah Willow I called when I knew I had the job. He made it real clear he wanted me to leave him and his new family alone. Funny what a few years can do to a man? When I left he was swearing off relationships; but now he is married and by all accounts has two kids and happy. He got lucky. He married the daughter of my old boss. He was loaded. When he died, she got his money and share in the company." Buffy tells them while working to clean up before going to bed.  
  
The next morning Buffy is awaken by Matt and Billy. They both had no clothes on expect their under shorts. "Mommy wake up I'm hungry and can't find the milk." Matt tells her.  
  
"Why do you and your brother get dress and we will go out to eat and then to the store." Buffy says as she pulls her tired body out of bed. Lucky for her, that Xander took the truck back last night for her. She gets dressed and then went to dress the boys.  
  
Buffy walks into the kitchen and puts the boys' birth certificates in her purse and made sure she had the needed papers for the boys to start school. "Come on boys yet us go eat and get you signed up for school."  
  
After Buffy signed them up for school; they all go to a small shop that she loved when she lived here five years ago. They walk in and see just what Buffy is looking for, bunk-beds. "Excuse me; do you know the price of these two beds?"  
  
"Yes; they are two hundred dollars with mattresses included. Would like them?" the sales lady asks.  
  
"Yes I would like that one, the one that makes a cross. I need it in light maple." Buffy pays and then a small box catches her eye. It says (Win a free setting with a certified photo specialist.) so she fills out a paper and deposits in the box.  
  
For the last five years Spike has built a business he can be proud of. He takes the surrounding school districts school pictures and his studio has built a loyal following. He should be happy but this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach will not go away. Every relationship he finds is doom to fail before it gets going. If it was not for his friends Willow and Xander he would have giving up and moved back to the mother land. For five years he waited for her come to him; but it never happens. So he lives thru the people in his life; frozen in time with her. Part of Spike's business is giving away a free pictures; he puts boxes in store, shop and such hoping to get new business. It has worked before and it keeps working even now.  
  
Spike collects the boxes and replaces them with new ones. He takes the back to his office; going thru the entries pulling ten out of the pile. Spike calls to his assistant, "Dawn, can you call these numbers and tell them they won."  
  
"Yes sir I will call now. You have a one o'clock with Mrs. Smith; she is bringing the triples for their three year birthday." Dawn tells Spike with a smile, knowing that this family was his least favorite to shoot.  
  
"Thank you; now call before I make you shoot them, smarty pants." Spike likes Dawn; she is sweet and can handle herself with a camera. He did well by hiring her. He gets set up for his next shoot; it will be bugger of one.  
  
The phone rings at Buffy's house as she and the boys' get home; she just misses it and the answering machine gets it. "Buffy, this is your Mom. I need you to call me so we can set up pick up times for the boys. Matt be good and Billy stop doing what ever you are doing to get on your Mom's nerves. Bye." Buffy laughs at her mothers keen sense of how the boys' act.  
  
"Matt and Billy, why don't you go watch some TV before supper." Buffy tells them as she goes to her room to change. It has been a hard first two weeks of school for her. The boys' not listen to the teachers; so she gets calls from them. She is confident that everything will settle down now. As she finishes her sentence the phone rings; Buffy thinks it is her mother again so she answers it.  
  
"Hello, is this Buffy Summers?" Dawn asks.  
  
"Yes" Buffy answers.  
  
"I am glad to inform you that you have won a setting with Heavenly Pictures. Would you like to make an appointment?"  
  
"Yes I would, how about on Saturday about ten." Buffy ask as she tries to find a pen and paper so she can write down the directions. She is surprised that she won, she never wins things. She does not have go luck, only once did she feel that luck was on her side, with him.  
  
"Let me see, yes we can do it this Saturday at ten. How many people will there be?" She asks so she can be ready for them.  
  
"Three, me and my two boys' is all there will be. Is that ok?" Buffy finishes the plans and getting directions before hanging up the phone. She is glad that this came along; it would do her good to get new pictures of Matt and Billy. She writes the appointment on the calendar and starts supper. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Spike wakes to a rainy and blah day. He only had two appointments today. (Why do people like to make these things on Saturday? I like to sleep in today, but no they like to make my life hell.) Spike thinks to himself as he walks around the pile of clothes that is always in the way. He was not a good housekeeper, why be when all his time is out. He makes a small breakfast and then takes a shower; he has no idea what awaits him today as he walks out the door.  
  
Buffy awakes early so she can prepare for the day; she had to get dressed and then try to get the boys' dressed without them going haywire. "Boys' breakfast is on, come and sit down."  
  
She has no idea that in less than two hours she will face her greatest fear. Buffy thinks today is like all the rest but today will change more lives then hers. After dressing her and the kids she gets in the car to go to the studio. Driving down the same road she drove on that faithfully night; she thinks of him.  
  
Dawn has opened the studio when Spike got there; he went in the office leaving instructions for Dawn to start the session then come and get him. Spike walks into the studio to see a family ready to have their pictures taken. He puts on his best smile and gets started.  
  
While Spike is taking the families picture; Buffy is entering the building. "Hi, we are here to have our picture taken." Buffy tells Dawn over the counter. "What is your name, please?" Dawn answers. "Buffy Summers" It will be a few minutes; if you want to tidy up there is a dressing room down that hall to left." Dawn point to the hall on the right; the one with photos of customers Spike had taken. "Thank you; we will be just a minute." Buffy answers.  
  
Spike rings Dawn to bring back the next customer. While she did as he asked he goes into the office to retrieves his glasses. That last family was a really bad way to start the day. He sits down in his chair and puts the glasses on to check his school pictures days. After doing so he walks in to the studio; a woman has her back to him and the kids are facing him. (Those boys are so cute) he says to himself before he came closer and saw their mother.  
  
"Spike, this is Miss Summer and her boys' Matt and Billy." Dawn says as Spike walks into the room. Buffy turns to the man being addressed; she takes one look and faints dead away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Spike point of view  
  
Spike looks at the women he has been searching for standing in front of him. He watches her faint away to the floor, he tries to catch her before she falls, but he is unable. Spike looks at the fallen women; she is just as pretty he remembers.  
  
Spike watches as the two young boys rush to their mother. She sits up and turns her back to him. He hears her saying something to the children, but can't make out what it is. She is so lucky to have children and it seems marriage all in one, lucky for her she could move on but not him.  
  
Buffy point of view  
  
Buffy hears voices in the back ground but is unable to open hers eyes. It's him the one man she wanted to see, but after all these years now she just wants to run away from her sons father. Now that she has found him she is scared he will be mad for using him. How can she tell him that she stolen five years of his children lives from him? Buffy sits up and see her babies worried faces.  
  
"Hey there now I am all right." Buffy says to her boys. "Why don't you both go freshen up before the pictures?" She stands once more seeing the man from her past. Buffy decides she owns him an explanation; so she walks towards him.  
  
Both parties start talking at the same time; laughing at their complete lack of grace, Spike tells her to go first.  
  
Buffy thinks how to gracefully tell him. "Hi, nice seeing you again after all this time." She says nervously.  
  
"First what is your name?" Spike asks before they start there reunion talk. "Buffy Summers, what is your name?" Buffy asks in the same tone he just addressed her in.  
  
Billy walks up to Buffy and tells her that the nice lady is ready. Buffy and Spike walk over to the studio; they both have a million things they wanted to say to each other. Dawn picks up Matt and sits him on a platform, then lifts Billy to the same platform.  
  
"Ms. Summers do you want group and separate pictures of the children?" Buffy says yes, while she watches Spike place them and set the camera. She hopes that he doesn't notice that the twins look like him.  
  
Spike walks behind the camera to start that is when he sees his own eyes looking back him. "Dawn take this photo for me? Buffy madam may I have a word with you?"  
  
For those few people that like this story, I will try to make quicker updates. My dumb machine keeps going down. So I don't get to write. Thank you for kind support and keep the reviews coming. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Spike leads Buffy to his office; she follows him in to it. She sees pictures of cute babies and family photos that he has taken. Buffy has been so scared that this day would come; but on the other hand she longed for it. She turns when the door closes sharply. Buffy sees the anger and sadness in his eyes. She opens her mouth to say everything but he beat her to it.  
  
"Buffy, I just have one question. Tell me truth please; are those boys mine?" Spike says while trying to control his temper.  
  
"Please, please understand; I was in love with another man and what he couldn't give me is the one little thing you can." Buffy says crying, pleading with Spike to understand.  
  
"You knew that you were pregnant and didn't try to find me?" Spike says loudly.  
  
"I was married and I just wanted to save my marriage."  
  
"And how did that work out for you?"  
  
"I was divorce before the babies were born; so I guess not well. I didn't need him and I had no idea were you where. My friend Willow"  
  
"Willow, Willow Harris do you know her?"  
  
"Yes, do you know her? She is my best friend and coach for the birth."  
  
Spike sits down hard in his chair laughing. "I look all around for you and all I had to do is ask my friends about. You were the women who husband left her when she becomes pregnant. How can I not shoot my self, all I had to do was talk to my friends; which are your friends. This is to strange for me."  
  
"Well Willow was the only person that knew who the father was. I can't believe after all the trouble I had for the last five years; all I had to do was go see Willow and Xander."  
  
Spike and Buffy catches up with each other. Telling stories and realizing that they pass by each other many times. They go back and have pictures taken of them all together. Buffy cries when Spike asks if they as a family could get to know each other.  
  
1 year later  
  
"Come on one more push Buffy and we will be parent again." As Spike finishes his sentence Buffy delivers a pretty little girl. "Oh now we are a real family Spike" says as she cries and hold their new member.  
  
Spike walks out of the door to two little monsters grabbing his legs while the adults wait for the news. "It's a beautiful little girl." Spike and Buffy live a long and happy life together with many more children that they can share.  
  
While this is the end, if you like my story I recommend my others. I will be working on my other story Finding True Love. It has been my pleasure to write this piece. 


End file.
